Pairing Oneshots
by girlpresses
Summary: The summaries are on the first page. There will be more than one oneshots. First three pairings are: 6996 MukuroXChrome , 1896 HibariXChrome , & FranXChrome.
1. Summaries

Oneshot Summaries:

**MukuroXChrome: **Chrome loves her friend, a senpai as well as her savior. He is known as the most dangerous person n the school for unknown reasons. Will her love bloom or has it already been decided?

**HibariXChrome: **Chrome is an assassin-in-training. However her mentor disappeared and so the person ranked 1 as the strongest assassin takes his place. He was strong yet 'bites people to death' to much. When she sees him on a real mission for the first time, she falls for him because of his unshown kindness. What's going to happen now?

**ChromeXFran: **Chrome is a young commoner who is searching for the prince of hell. Instead she finds a guy named Fran who is like a sarcastic goth. It seems he too was searching for the prince of hell as well so they begin to travel together. Who is this Fran and what lies ahead?

There may be more possible oneshot pairings. Suggest any pairings if you want me to make them, but since I don't like yaoi/yuuri, please do not suggest any of that kind of pairing.


	2. MukuroXChrome

Oneshot: 6996 or MukuroXChrome

A girl with long purple hair sat at a desk by the window. She was in school, and it was during class. Her notebook was in front of her but instead of notes, it was filled with doodles of a guy with a pineapple hairstyle.

"Chrome-san, can I borrow your notes?" A girl who sat next to her asked after the class ended. It was lunch. _That's not my name… and I didn't take notes……._

"B-but," Chrome began. The girl's friend came over.

"Oi! It just notes, it should be fine!" the other girl said about to snatch away the notebook that were in her hands. Chrome took a step back, still gripping onto the notebook.

"Kufufu," the three heard. When Chrome was about to turn in the direction she heard the weird laughter from, someone had already appeared in front of her.

"Are you bullying my cute Chrome?" the guy asked. He had blue hair and a pineapple hairstyle. His eyes had different color for each. One of them was red and the other was blue.

"M-mukuro-senpai!" The two girls said taking a step back. In the school, the most dangerous was the guy before Chrome: Rokudo Mukuro. The two girls ran away obviously scared and the other classmates were staring at Chrome.

"Kufufu, such weaklings," Mukuro said as he turned to Chrome, "You shouldn't get involved with people like them. And let's go to the rooftop for lunch, Nagi." Chrome blushed as he said her real name yet no one noticed the blush for it was too light. Mukuro headed out the classroom and began to walk towards the rooftop. Chrome followed quietly. She looked up to Mukuro's back and was deep in thought _Rokudo Mukuro…… 10 years ago he saved me before when I was about to get hit by a car trying to save a cat… He's my savior as well as my first love. People think of him as dangerous yet to me he's the most considerate person I know, always saving me, helping me……… I just…… love him, _Chrome thought.

They finally reached the rooftop and no one else was there as usual. Mukuro walked to the fence that surrounded the borders of the rooftop. Chrome sat by him, her back against the fence. Mukuro was still standing up. Chrome took out a bento and opened it. Inside there was onigiris, around 10 of them. She took one out, taking a small bite as Mukuro was staring in the view of the city. Glancing at his face, she could guess he was in deep thought.

_What is he thinking? I wonder if he remembers that tomorrow is my birthday…. December the 5__th__, _Chrome thought as Mukuro sat down next to her.

"Nagi, what do you think of this place?" Mukuro asked taking a onigiris from her bento. _Painful…. Yet warm, _Chrome thought.

"Umm….." Chrome said, not sure of what she should say.

"Kufufu, just say whatever is on your mind," Mukuro said, he was facing towards Chrome directly.

"Hai…… Painful yet w-wa-warm," Chrome said spluttering the last word. Her face was red yet Mukuro didn't notice for her hair was covering her face in his view.

"I see," Mukuro said. The rest of lunch was spent in silence.

The next day, Chrome got to school early, for one of the first times. Walking through the gates, the students all stared at her, whispering, gossiping. _They're all talking about me…._ Chrome thought as she looked around. All of a sudden, she bumped into someone and all of her stuff fell. _Oww…_ Chrome thought as she looked up to the person in which she had bumped into. It was a scary-looking senpai.

"You're the girl whose closest to Rokudo Mukuro, right?" the scary-looking senpai asked getting down to Chrome's level. Chrome said nothing, only looking at the floor. The senpai was about to do something but was stopped. Not by Chrome, but by Mukuro.

"Kufufu, I wonder what you're doing to my sweet Chrome," Mukuro said. The senpai's face turned pale out of nothing but fright.

"Rokudo Mukuro……" the senpai murmured standing up. Mukuro helped pick up Chrome's stuff. Soon everything was back in place and Chrome was standing up. The senpai was still standing there, waiting. Mukuro turned back to the senpai.

"Oya, you're still here?" Mukuro asked. The senpai flinched.

"Rokudo Mukuro, you really aren't that dangerous, the weakest person at this school should be you!" the senpai pointed at Mukuro who began to laugh his weird laugh.

"Kufufu, you truly are amusing. But me being weak?" Mukuro said, his hand went to his red eye and took something off, "My true strength lies within. No one here has seen this strength of mines. You'll be the first to experience it for you assume I am weak." A trident appeared within his hands and his red eye had a kanji on it that read; 1. Pillars of fire shot up from the ground, everyone was shocked, even Chrome. _He's a magic user?!_ Chrome thought. Magic users were rare in their world, only one out of a millionth were magic users.

The senpai took a step back absolutely shocked. His face showed fear and fright in which one had never seen before. Nearly everyone was just as scared, jut many chose not to show it.

"You're a magic user?!" the senpai shouted.

"Kufufu, you're wrong. I just returned from hell a couple times," Mukuro said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" the senpai screamed as the fire touched him. The illusions disappeared as people dressed in black coats came. There were around 5. Their faces were all bandaged their true faces unseen.

"Vendice……you've come so quickly, just when my opponent is about to experience hell itself," Mukuro said. He turned to Chrome and suddenly hugged her. _Mukuro-senpai? _Chrome thought, she felt surprised yet happy within.

"Gomen Nagi, but it seems like I have to leave," Mukuro said. Chrome's eyes widened. Tears began to fill her eyes and overflow. _Why?_ Chrome thought, _I don't want you to leave me here, alone…._

"Vendice is not someone you should go against, Nagi," Mukuro said, he placed the trident with her hands and pulled her into a kiss. Once again surprise filled her, yet she felt happiness. Something she never felt before, ever. Her eyes at the time were still filled with tears but now surprise as well. As he released her, she held the trident much closer to her.

"Mukuro-senpai! Anata ga daisuki!" Chrome said as he hugged her once more. Something was placed around his neck by a person who came, one of the Vendice people.

"I know. I promise I'll come back, Nagi, and Happy Birthday," Mukuro said the last word with a gentle smile. The person began to drag Mukuro away as Chrome shouted her last words to Mukuro.

"Mukuro-senpai, I'll wait for you!" Chrome said. Their conversation ended as Mukuro was out of sight. Chrome fell to her knees in tears. _Mukuro-senpai, I'll always wait for you, no matter how long….._ Chrome thought

Mukuro was put in a cage-like thing in the back of a truck. The Vendice people were sitting in the front of the truck so Mukuro was going to be in darkness for a while.

"This is what you deserve for using that eye once again," one of the Vendice people said. Mukuro laughed his weird laugh.

"Kufufu, is that so?" Mukuro asked as the doors were closed, leaving Mukuro in darkness.

END OF ONESHOT

**This is my first oneshot with romance, so it may be bad......... The rest of the oneshots, that is put on the first page will be created & typed soon... Happy bday to Chrome.... And hope ya review.**


End file.
